Apoptosis or programmed cell death is a genetically and biochemically regulated mechanism that plays an important role in development and homeostasis in invertebrates as well as vertebrates. Aberrancies in apoptosis that lead to premature cell death have been linked to a variety of developmental disorders. Deficiencies in apoptosis that result in the lack of cell death have been linked to cancer and chronic viral infections (Thompson et al., (1995) Science 267, 1456-1462).
One of the key effector molecules in apoptosis are the caspases (cysteine containing aspartate specific proteases). Caspases are strong proteases, cleaving after aspartic acid residues and once activated, digest vital cell proteins from within the cell. Since caspases are such strong proteases, tight control of this family of proteins is necessary to prevent premature cell death. In general, caspases are synthesized as largely inactive zymogens that require proteolytic processing in order to be active. This proteolytic processing is only one of the ways in which caspases are regulated. The second mechanism is through a family of proteins that bind and inhibit caspases.
A family of molecules that inhibit caspases are the Inhibitors of Apoptosis (IAP) (Deveraux et al., J Clin Immunol (1999), 19:388-398). IAPs were originally discovered in baculovirus by their functional ability to substitute for P35 protein, an anti-apoptotic gene (Crook et al. (1993) J Virology 67, 2168-2174). IAPs have been described in organisms ranging from Drosophila to human. Regardless of their origin, structurally, IAPs comprise one to three Baculovirus IAP repeat (BIR) domains, and most of them also possess a carboxyl-terminal RING finger motif The BIR domain itself is a zinc binding domain of about 70 residues comprising 4 alpha-helices and 3 beta strands, with cysteine and histidine residues that coordinate the zinc ion (Hinds et al., (1999) Nat. Struct. Biol. 6, 648-651). It is the BIR domain that is believed to cause the anti-apoptotic effect by inhibiting the caspases and thus inhibiting apoptosis. As an example, human X-chromosome linked IAP (XIAP) inhibits caspase 3, caspase 7 and the Apaf-1-cytochrome C mediated activation of caspase 9 (Deveraux et al., (1998) EMBO J. 17, 2215-2223). Caspases 3 and 7 are inhibited by the BIR2 domain of XIAP, while the BIR3 domain of XIAP is responsible for the inhibition of caspase 9 activity. XIAP is expressed ubiquitously in most adult and fetal tissues (Liston et al, Nature, 1996, 379(6563):349), and is overexpressed in a number of tumor cell lines of the NCI 60 cell line panel (Fong et al, Genomics, 2000, 70:113; Tamm et al, Clin. Cancer Res. 2000, 6(5):1796). Overexpression of XIAP in tumor cells has been demonstrated to confer protection against a variety of pro-apoptotic stimuli and promotes resistance to chemotherapy (LaCasse et al, Oncogene, 1998, 17(25):3247). Consistent with this, a strong correlation between XIAP protein levels and survival has been demonstrated for patients with acute myelogenous leukemia (Tamm et al, supra). Down-regulation of XIAP expression by antisense oligonucleotides has been shown to sensitize tumor cells to death induced by a wide range of pro-apoptotic agents, both in vitro and in vivo (Sasaki et al, Cancer Res., 2000, 60(20):5659; Lin et al, Biochem J., 2001, 353:299; Hu et al, Clin. Cancer Res., 2003, 9(7):2826). Smac/DIABLO-derived peptides have also been demonstrated to sensitize a number of different tumor cell lines to apoptosis induced by a variety of pro-apoptotic drugs (Arnt et al, J. Biol. Chem., 2002, 277(46):44236; Fulda et al, Nature Med., 2002, 8(8):808; Guo et al, Blood, 2002, 99(9):3419; Vucic et al, J. Biol. Chem., 2002, 277(14):12275; Yang et al, Cancer Res., 2003, 63(4):831).
Melanoma IAP (ML-IAP) is an IAP not detectable in most normal adult tissues but is strongly upregulated in melanoma (Vucic et al., (2000) Current Bio 10:1359-1366). Determination of protein structure demonstrated significant homology of the ML-IAP BIR and RING finger domains to corresponding domains present in human XIAP, C-IAP1 and C-IAP2. The BIR domain of ML-IAP appears to have the most similarities to the BIR2 and BIR3 of XIAP, C-IAP1 and C-IAP2, and appears to be responsible for the inhibition of apoptosis, as determined by deletional analysis. Furthermore, Vucic et al., demonstrated that ML-IAP could inhibit chemotherapeutic agent induced apoptosis. Agents such as adriamycin and 4-tertiary butylphenol (4-TBP) were tested in a cell culture system of melanomas overexpressing ML-IAP and the chemotherapeutic agents were significantly less effective in killing the cells when compared to a normal melanocyte control. The mechanism by which ML-IAP produces an anti-apoptotic activity is in part through inhibition of caspase 3 and 9. ML-IAP did not effectively inhibit caspases 1, 2, 6, or 8.
Since apoptosis is a strictly controlled pathway with multiple interacting factors, the discovery that IAPs themselves are regulated was not unusual. In the fruit fly Drosophila, the Reaper (rpr), Head Involution Defective (hid) and GRIM proteins physically interact with and inhibit the anti-apoptotic activity of the Drosophila family of IAPs. In the mammal, the proteins SMAC/DIABLO act to block the IAPs and allow apoptosis to proceed. It was shown that during normal apoptosis, SMAC is processed into an active form and is released from the mitochondria into the cytoplasm where it physically binds to IAPs and prevents the IAP from binding to a caspase. This inhibition of the IAP allows the caspase to remain active and thus proceed with apoptosis. Interestingly, sequence homology between the IAP inhibitors shows that there is a four amino acid motif in the N-terminus of the processed, active proteins. This tetrapeptide appears to bind into a hydrophobic pocket in the BIR domain and disrupts the BIR domain binding to caspases (Chai et al., (2000) Nature 406:855-862, Liu et al., (2000) Nature 408:1004-1008, Wu et al., (2000) Nature 408 1008-1012).